With ever-increasing availability of high speed data networks and user devices that have computational power to process and display video in real time, videoconferencing is fast becoming a tool for both social networking, e.g., a video chat between two users, and also a business productivity tool, e.g., a video conference between multiple users in multiple locations. Video is often captured using a web camera that is connected to a user computer via a peripheral connection such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection.